


קצרצר 3

by Topoftheslide



Series: קצרצרים [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/pseuds/Topoftheslide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>עדיין לא.</p>
            </blockquote>





	קצרצר 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldilocks31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/gifts).



  
הוא תמיד היה גדול.   
גבוה יותר מכולם. כתפיים רחבות. קול רועם.  
עוד לפני גיל ההתבגרות היה נראה שהוא נוצר בקנה מידה קצת אחר משאר הילדים. וכשההורמונים התחילו להשפיע זה כבר היה ברור.  
כל הזמן הדגישו בפניו עד כמה הליהוק שלו לשחק אל נורדי היה טבעי. שהוא נולד בשביל זה. וזה היה נחמד, אבל גם מתסכל.

כשהוא פגש את טום בפעם הראשונה הוא הרגיש שוב כמו בגיל ההתבגרות. גדול מדי. מגושם מדי. תופס יותר מדי חלל ועושה יותר מדי רעש.  
טום היה כמעט בגובה שלו, רק שניים או שלושה סנטימטרים הבדל, אבל עולם שונה לגמרי. הוא ניסה להחליט אם המילה הנכונה היא ״חן״. אולי ״אלגנטיות״. אולי ״אנגליות כללית״. לא משנה. העיקר שהידלסטון נראה כמו ההגדרה המילונית ל״ההפך ממגושם״. לקח די הרבה זמן עד שכריס הפסיק לנסות להצטמצם לידו.

ואז טום הניח את ראשו על חזהו של כריס, עצוב או מתוסכל או עייף, כריס כבר לא ממש זוכר.  
והוא נכרך מסביבו, עוצר בחומת גופו את העולם מלהגיע. מלהפריע.  
והוא היה בדיוק בגודל הנכון.

 

 

 

[](https://www.facebook.com/browse/likes?id=619938271451250)


End file.
